


Purple Roses.

by spicycarr0tjew



Series: Flowers From The Heart. [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Dumb Furry Dork Is In Love With Kyle, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, flowershop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycarr0tjew/pseuds/spicycarr0tjew
Summary: Stanley Marsh knew that he was entranced by the flower shop owner the minute he walked in.Kyle Broflovski is just trying to do his best at his job.





	Purple Roses.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one. A n o t h e r o n e.

> _**"When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew." - William Shakespeare** _
> 
>  

-

Stanley Marsh normally didn't take love or crushes the best way. He would find it awkward to deal with, and would find himself feeling queasy when confronted by afformentioned crush. This wasn't exactly his fault, though. He just isn't the best at this whole romance thing. 

 So how did he find himself in this position? It was unfair how it all played out. Stan had just been trying throw together an apologetic bouquet. He certainly didn't expect to meet a man that he would describe as "the one".

 Now, this explanation may sound blasphemous to you, but Stan was _sure_  that he and this man belonged together. He had walked into the flower shop, and was greeted by a stunningly attractive young man, who looked about his age. He had a mess of curly red hair upon his head, dazzling emerald green eyes, and a welcoming face. The noirette was star-struck when he met the redhead's eyes. 

 If you had asked Stan now, he'd still insist that it was love at first sight. Plus, he was sure that the welcoming yet mysterious flower shop owner sensed it too. He could see it in the smile that he had flashed towards him. It was almost like a silent agreement that they were destined to be together.

 At this point on, Stan decided that he had to get this redhead to fall in love with him. His only problem was that he didn't have any contact with him at all. So he'd have to get an excuse to revisit the flower shop, and give him his number. How will he do this, you ask? Why, he'll make a bouquet just for the man, and then sign his number on it! A simple, yet straightforward plan. 

 He hoped that it would work. 

-

 Well, Stan was screwed! He had at the least concluded that. The plan went almost perfectly! But of course, that slick flower shop owner had slid his own number into the noirette's hands. This left Stan a sputtering mess, and had him blushing furiously at the mere thought of the memory.

 He now found himself petting his dog, Sparky, and venting to one of his closest friends, Kenny McCormick. The dusty blonde had an open mind about relationships, and though they had laughed at Stan for his dramatic portrayal of the whole situation, they offered the best advice possible, condoms, and an encouraging "Go get your man, Stanley!!"

 After a while, Stan eventually found the confidence to text the stunning emerald-eyed redhead. He soon learned that his name was Kyle Broflovski, and he had gotten his flower shop in honour of his mother, who had always had a passion for flowers. He had gotten himself in a hopeless situation. He was absolutely lovestruck by this man, from his passion to his appearance. He loved it all.

-

 The noirette also soon found himself spending more and more time with Kyle. At this point, the two men knew a lot about each other, and confided in one another. Stan, at this point, was more than sure that they were a dynamic duo. 

 Kyle had taken pride in teaching Stan about what flowers symbolize and mean in bouquets. Though it took Stan a while to understand, he eventually became better at creating truely meaningful bouquets and flower creations. During his lessons, he silently reminded himself that purple roses meant the feeling of love at first sight. 

 Why exactly did he keep this in mind? Because he was set on making Kyle a heartfelt and truly symbolistic bouquet that would properly display how he feels about the redhead. Sure, it was almost identical to his first plan from before, but now he knew how to make it more from the heart, and he knew that Kyle absolutely loved flowers. Kyle's love for flowers was almost identical to Stan's undying admiration for animals.

 But that's aside from the point. Stan was in love, and couldn't hold in the feelings he had for much longer. It was funny how he knew that Kyle was the one. It was just a feeling deep in his gut, and an idea grasped from the bubbling in his stomach when he thought of them being together and happy.

-

 Stan had purchased a bouquet of purple roses from Kyle one day, and asked him to meet him in the nearest park the next day. He had more than just the flowers planned out. He planned to take Kyle out to eat, to take him to a greenhouse, and then finally, take him back to the park to confess his feelings.

 They ended up eating at the nearest Italian restaurant, and had a pleasant time looking at several different types of flowers and plants in the greenhouse. Stan was pleased with the fact that his plan was being executed perfectly. It was like everyone knew they belonged together, so they made sure to make everything play out perfectly, so the two men would be truly happy together.

-

 The whole confession turned out ironically perfect. Stan would've laughed at the irony of the situation, to this day. It turns out that Kyle had also found himself in deep admiration for the noirette, and brought a bouquet of purple flowers too. Stan had also noticed a few gardenias in his bouquet, though. 

 They both laughed it off, and promised to try their best in a relationship with each other.

-

 Obviously, at three years together, they were doing just fine at their relationship. At this point, Stan just had to find a bouquet big enough and a ring amazing enough to convey his love for the redhead that he knew he was destined to be with from the start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand fic 2 completed.


End file.
